


Sniffer Dog

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [6]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Baking, Bread, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Matt's nose is impressive, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Matt can smell the contents of Foggy’s package before it arrives and gets a little excited.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Sniffer Dog

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Writer's Month 2020 prompt "quarantine"

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, _please_ tell me that delivery making its way up the stairs right now is something you ordered,” Matt said with the closest thing to wild desperation Foggy had heard in his voice since they’d been cooped up together in Matt’s apartment.

Foggy reluctantly tore his eyes away from where they’d been glued to his phone. For his efforts he was greeted by the sight of Matt using the sofa like a fainting couch, an arm thrown over his eyes. “If it’s some sort of food you’re smelling then no, sorry. I thought we agreed to take a day off from all the takeout.”

Matt took his arm off his face and angled himself more towards Foggy. “No, no, I mean yes, but,” he fumbled, “it’s _yeast_. And it’s _here_ and I think I love you?”

The doorbell rang in time with Foggy’s “Oh!” He scuffled to get up and go sign for the box, which he then placed on the kitchen counter. He had just reached inside a drawer for a pair of scissors to open it when Matt appeared beside him to snake an arm around his middle. “You know, you might go far in another line of work,” Foggy mused as he stabbed the cardboard.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Sniffer dog, obviously. Does yeast even have a smell when it’s not doing its thing?”

Matt retracted his arm from Foggy’s waist momentarily to give himself the flexibility to open the cabinet at their knees and take out a large mixing bowl. “It does, but it’s nothing compared to when it’s in the dough.”

Foggy didn’t fail to notice this maneuver. “I don’t seem to recall saying I was going to make bread _now_ ,” he said pointedly.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? This sniffer dog can also sniff future scents and it’s telling me that I’ll soon be basking in bread smell.”

Foggy wrinkled his nose at the terrible joke, but his face softened when Matt’s arm found its place back around him again and a chin settled on his shoulder from behind. “Alright, you’ve gotta make yourself useful then, bread boy,” he grumbled lightly. “Grab the kitchen scale.”

Matt pressed an enthusiastic kiss to Foggy’s cheek before going off to locate the scale in one of the overhead cabinets. “Aye aye, captain.”


End file.
